List of Unreleased Songs
In this page you'll find an accurate list of all songs recorded but not officially released by Britney. Some of them are available online, while others are still unheard by the general public. Songs underlined are available online. ...Baby One More Time era/Other songs recorded in the 90's * I Have Nothing: included on Whitney Houston's soundtrack album "The Bodyguard". Britney recorded this song in 1997 and got signed to Jive Records after the label's executives heard her version. * I Was Born to Love You: features Eric Carmen. Produced by Andy Goldmark. * It's Britney Spears Baby: written and produced by Wade Robson. * Jesus Loves Me: no info about this song. * Luv the Hurt Away: features Full Force, the producer of the song. A version (rumored) with Don Philips was recorded but, as of now, it remain unleaked. * Magic Carillon: produced by Max Martin. * Never Loved by You: no info about this song. * Today: recorded by Toni Braxton for her second album "Secrets" but it didn't make the album. Britney recorded her version of the song in 1997. Produced by Darren Whittington. Oops!...I Did It Again era * Asking For Trouble: confirmed by a Britney Spears fansite in 1999. Produced by Per Magnusson, David Kreuger and Rami Yacoub. * Too Much To Take: no info about this song. * Unknown Title: produced by Shanks & Bigfoot. Britney era * Am I A Sinner: also known as "(Tell Me) Am I A Sinner". Leaked on July 28, 2010. * Baby Can't You See: produced by The Neptunes. Described as a beautiful folk-ballad. * Bring Me Home: no info about this song. * Can Caper: written by Samuel Paul Godin. The song was meant for a Pepsi Commercial starring Britney. * Cuz You're Looking So Good: produced by The Neptunes. * I Don't Want You: features Pharell Williams. Produced by The Neptunes. * It's a Small World: recorded for a compilation called Disneymania but unused. * Mad Love: probably produced by the duo Riprock and Alex G. Leaked on July 29, 2010. * My Love Was Always There: performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. The studio recording of the song remains unreleased. * Mystic Man: performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. The studio recording of the song remains unreleased. * Now and Then: written by Samuel Paul Godin. * Oh Baby Baby (Let's Do This Tonight): produced by Jellybean. * She'll Never Be Me: an Australian radio station leaked a part of the song in 2001. The complete version leaked online in 2008. * Take Ya Home: features Pharell Williams. Produced by The Neptunes. * Turn on the Night: produced by Max Martin. * Weakness: performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. The studio recording of the song remains unreleased. * When I Say So: produced by BT. Known alternatively as "Till I Say So". * You Were My Home: performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. The studio recording of the song remains unreleased. In the Zone era * And Then We Kiss (Original Version): a "Junkie XL Remix" was officially released on "B In The Mix: The Remixes" album (2005). The original/official version leaked on September 2011. * Brand New: no info about this song. * Conscious: known alternatively as "Conscience". * Crazy Girl: no info about this song. * Disguise My Love: no info about this song. * Follow Me: Written for sister Jamie Lynn Spears as the theme song of television series Zoey 101. Demo version by Spears known to exist. * Every End is a New Beginning: no info about this song. * Finally: no info about this song. * Free: produced by Guy Chambers. * Funk It Up: no info about this song. * Get It: known alternatively as "Get It, Get It (Get It My Way)", "I Said" and "Gotta Get It". * Graffiti My Soul: recorded by Girls Aloud for their second album What Will the Neighbours Say? (2004). Cheryl of Girls Aloud described Britney's version as "strange" and undermixed. Little is known about this song. * Guilty: known alternatively as "Guilty Kiss". Samples Prince's "Kiss" (1986). A Quentin Harris remix leaked in 2003-04, in radio edit and mixshow form. * Hollow: known alternatively as "Hollow, Man!". * I Need You Tonight: features Fred Durst. * Instant Dejavu: Written by Rick Nowels and Gregg Alexander. A 1:30 minutes snippet leaked on August 2016 and the full song leaked on January 31, 2017 * It Feels Nice: known alternatively as "Sin City". A re-worked version of the rap Britney performed on her 1999 tour and during her 2003 'Punk'd' appearance. * It's Funny Now: no info about this song. * I've Seen All Good People: no info about this song. * Justify My Love: Presumably a cover of Madonna's 1993 song. * Like I'm Fallin': no info about this song. Known alternatively as "Fallin'". * Look Who's Talking Now: recorded as "Look Who's Talking" on BoA's English debut album BoA (2009). * Love's Supposed 2 Be: no info about this song. * Milkshake: no info about this song. * Money, Love & Happiness: Little is known about this song. Available to find online. * More Than You Now: features Tweet & Timbaland. * Need You Next to Me: no info about this song. * Pulse: Recorded by Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD) for their eleventh studio album, History of Modern. A snippet of low quality by Spears leaked on February 27. * Rockstar: Little is known about this song. * Sacred: no info about this song. * Sippin On: Official version leaked in September 2011. * Strangest Love: Registered with Broadcast Music Incorporated. * Take Off: Was leaked in May 2017 by Michelle Bell. * Wonderland: no info about this song. Original Doll era * Mona Lisa: Included on Britney And Kevin: Chaotic. No other songs were officialy confirmed for The Original Doll, but fans speculate that "All That She Wants" was planned for the album. Blackout era * 911: Known alternatively as "Nine One One". Published by Bug Music and Southside Independent Music Publish * Beautiful Lies: Recorded by Kim Ross. * Detox: Recorded by Bloodshy & Avant. Contains some "Me Against the Music" verses. * Downtown: no info about this song. * Dramatic: In March 2008, a duet version with Heidi Montag was sent to Ryan Seacrest, who premiered it on his show On Air with Ryan Seacrest. * Grow: Described as an "electro-ballad" by Steve Anderson. * Hooked On: Known alternatively as "Sugarfall". * Just Let Me Go: Known alternatively as "Love 2 Love U". Leaked on December 2, 2011. * Kiss Me All Over: Known alternatively as "Kiss You All Over". * Pull Out: Known alternatively as "When U Gon Pull It" and "Pull It". * Rebellion: Leaked in 2006. Full version is confirmed to exist, but is yet to be released/leaked. * Red Carpet: little is known about this song. Available to find online. Instrumentel demo * Red Hot Lipstick: Demo Leaked March 13, 2018 by producer Doug Elkins. The song featured rapper, Noterock. Most of the track was written by Spears herself. * Sexify: Recorded by Lisa Greene. * Sippin' On (Remix): A Remix featuring rapper AC was commissioned for Blackout (2007). * State of Grace: Recorded as "Entre Nous Et Le Sol" by Christophe Willem for his second album, Caféine (2009). * Supersensual: Recorded by Lisa Greene. * To Love Let Go: Known alternatively as "Let Go". * Umbrella: Possible demo of Spears' vocals may exist. Recorded by Rihanna and Jay-Z. * Untitled Lullaby: Known alternatively as "Untitled/Lullaby" and "Baby Boy". * Voodoo: An instrumental demo is available to find online. Recorded as "You're My Master" by Shilolyn Ducheneaux. * Warning: Recorded by Sean Garret. * Welcome to Me: A 6-second snippet leaked on October 6, 2011 under the title "Love". Full demo leaked on May 11, 2014. * Who Can She Trust: Described by J.R. as 'an introspective composition written solely by Britney. She sings 'Where am I?/Where will I find my face?/Where will I find my faith?' over a snap music hip-hop beat accompanied by the sound of a camera shutter clicking'. Circus era * Abroad: Little is known about this song. Available to find online. * Apologize: Recorded by One Republic. * Dangerous: no info about this song. Available to find online. * Elevator: Recorded by Sky Ferreira. * Entertainment: Recorded by Bloodshy & Avant. * Flame Thrower: Recorded by Chris Brown. * Follow (One): Recorded by Danja. * Insatiable: Recorded by Lisa Greene. * Outta My Head: Recorded by Fernando Garibay. * Prince Charming: Recorded by Chad Beatz. * Superlover: Recorded by Fernando Garibay. Known alternatively as "Supalova". * Take the Bait: Published by Christopher Matthew Music and Hitco Music. * Tear The Club Up: Recorded by The Outsyders. * Telephone: Lady Gaga recorded the song alongside Beyoncé for her third EP, The Fame Monster (2009). An early demo of the song leaked on May 2, 2010. * This Kiss: A 16-second snippet leaked on April 26, 2012 under the title "Kiss". Full Version leaked on April 29, 2012. * Under Arrest: Recorded by Dawn Richard. * Whiplash: Recorded by Selena Gomez & the Scene for their third album, When the Sun Goes Down (2011) Femme Fatale era * American Dream: Recorded by Sky Ferreira. * Antidote: Recorded by Lisa Greene. * Black Widow: Confirmed demo found online. * Burning Up: Cover of Madonna's song. A remixed version of the song leaked on June 10, 2011. Original version leaked on March 24, 2014. Spears performed it on the Femme Fatale Tour. * Connected: Recorded by the song's producer. * Hallucination: Recorded by Sky Ferreira and Coco Morier. * I Dare You: Recorded by Bonnie McKee. * I Need A Change: Recorded by Esther Dean. * Love Is War: Recorded by Shelly Peiken. * My Big Secret: A snippet leaked on January 1, 2012. * My First Love: Recorded by the song's producer. * Pleasure You: Was stolen and leaked with unofficial vocals from former pop singer Don Philip. Solo version is not yet leaked. * Red Is The Color: Recorded by Heather Bright. * Sorry Adam: Recorded by ELXXR. * Unbroken: Published by BMI. * Vertigo: Recorded by Nicole Morrier. Britney Jean era * 10 Seconds: A demo by Dev Hynes is avaiable to find online. * Exhale: A demo by Elle Vee is available to find online. * Lips: A demo by the song's producer is available to find online. * No Name: A demo by Dev Hynes is available to find online. Glory era * Turn The Lights Out: Recorded by Elle Vee. Other unreleased songs * All That She Wants: The chorus samples 1993 Ace of Base hit All That She Wants. ''Verses are taken from a poem called "Remembrance of Who I Am", written by Britney herself back in 2006.. * 'Every Day: Known alternatively as "Everyday". * '''Father's Eyes: no info about this song. * Fed-Ex: no info about this song. * Follow Me: Written for sister Jamie Lynn Spears as the theme song of television series Zoey 101. ''Demo version by Spears known to exist. * '''Follow My Fingers': no info about this song. * Forgiven: no info about this song. * Hey Ma: Leaked December 2017. Intended for the major motion picture Fast & Furious which was by Pitbull featuring Britney Spears and Romeo Santos. Recorded by Pitbull featuring J. Balvin and Camilla Cabello. * [[Little Me|'Little Me']]: A 59-second snippet leaked on April 7, 2006 via Britney's website. Known alternatively as "For My Sister", "To My Sister" and "Just Yesterday". * Tilt Ya Head Back: Intended for Britney Spears as a feature with recording artist, Nelly. Demo snippet premiered on a Singaporean radio station March 22, 2016. Recorded by Nelly and Christina Aguilara. * Violin: A ballad supposedly written and sung by Spears for Original Doll. Category:Discography Category:Britney Spears discography